The Moonlit Ice Dancers
by Emmi-Chick
Summary: James takes Lily for a surprise date... On the lake! Yes, on the lake, not in! Set in their 7th year. Small oneshot of how James proposed to Lily. MARAUDER ERA. I love this story, so I hope you do too! L&J. Please R&R, tell me what you think!


**Small oneshot about how James proposed to Lily, enjoy!**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**Emmi-Chick**

* * *

James was wearing a handsome black tux of which he had rented from Madame Malkins weeks in advance, and Lily was wearing a beautiful short green dress, which flattered her eyes quite nicely. Her red hair was tied back in a long straight pony tail with a small green bow holding it up. Her shoes were high and white. 

'James where are we going?'

'It's a surprise! C'mon Lily, walk faster!'

'I'm trying! Your the one who told me to dress nicely tonight, I'm in heels!'

'Right, sorry, just... power walk?'

'Carry me? ..Please..?'

'Sure! Hang onto me'

James Potter was carrying Lily Evans (the blindfolded woman of his dreams) down the steps leading to the entrance hall. James and Lily had officially been going out for seven months, and James still couldn't believe it. It had taken James 4 years to convince Lily to go out with him. In just their third year, James had fallen deeply for Lily, it took him a month to convince his best friend Sirius he was actually serious!(No pun intended)

Truthfully, James had been planning this evening for months. It was getting quite late at night, almost 11pm, but James wasn't tired, he felt as though he was about to wet his pants with excitement, which was something he would never tell Lily.

James stopped by the lake, with Lily still in his arms, breathing in deeply; savoring the moment as he took in the reflection of the luminous moon.

'Why have we stopped? Are we there yet?'

'Yep!'

'Where are we James?'

'The lake!'

'Woah! WHAT?'

Lily started to squirm in James' arms, her belief was that he was about to throw her in! Some date...

'Hey, what the? No Lily trust me, I would never throw you in the lake!'

'YOU DID IN OUR SECOND YEAR!'

'That was before I realized that I was in lo- never mind, I'm not throwing you in! Shhh! We don't want Filch catching us!'

Lily relaxed a little, but tightened her grip around James' torso

'If you throw me in, I'm taking you with me'

'Naturally.' Smirked James, 'Lily I'm putting you down, don't take off the blindfold! It's just for a second.'

'Alright.'

James put Lily down gently on her feet and made sure she wasn't peeking by sticking up a very rude finger. With no reaction from Lily, James knew she wasn't looking, if she was, James wouldn't own his middle right finger anymore. Pulling his wand from his jacket pocket (with great difficulty... James had rented a tux from Madame Malkins two weeks ago for tonight and he couldn't remember which pocket his wand was in, there were many pockets...) James casted glacious on the water, freezing one small walkway of ice to the center of the lake. The walkway wasn't long, but it looked so. Smiling at his handy spell work, James casted another small charm, and a red carpet flowed out of the end of his wand and rolled down the ice walkway. The ice walkway now looked like a fancy movie premiere red carpet!

'Yes! It worked!'

'What worked James?'

'Um, nothing, Lily, keep your blind fold on, I'm picking you up now, hold on tight!'

Lily felt around blindly for James' arms as he scooped her into them. Stepping lightly on the ice walkway at first to see if it was stable enough to support their weight, James saw it fit, and began to walk. A few minutes later, James reached the end of the walkway and put Lily down.

'Stay where you are, make sure you don't move your feet!'

'Alright James, give me your hand then!'

James gave one hand to Lily and pulled out his wand with the other. Casting glacious again, but moving his wand in circular motions, the end of the ice walkway became a small circular dance floor.

'Ok Lily, follow me.'

James lead Lily from the walkway into the center of the ice dance floor, stood behind her, put his head on her shoulder and faced her towards the moon.

'Open your eyes Lily' James whispered into her ear, putting his hands on her waist.

'Alright but-'

Lily slid her blindfold over her head and gasped at the magnificent sight in front of her.

'Oh James! It's beautiful! I- how on.. Oh JAMES!' She squealed, turning around and around to see as much as she could, staring at the castle which was now far away, and back to James, who was grinning.

'I wanted to do something special so... Surprise!'

James didn't get a chance to tell Lily how much he loved her before she ran at him and hugged him tightly. James lifted her feet off the ground and span her around while she giggled madly.

'I love you Lily, you deserve this and so much more' He whispered in her ear when she stopped giggling.

'I love you too James' Lily whispered back

'May I have this dance, pretty lady?' James smiled, offering Lily his hand

'But theres no music!'

'We don't need music, I look at you and hear a symphony!'

'That was corny, but sweet!' Replied Lily, taking James' hand and together they swayed in the moonlight for several minutes before James stopped and stepped away from her

'Is everything alright James?'

'You know how much you mean to me right?'

'Of course! But-'

'Then I'm going to ask you a question Lily, you never get questions wrong in class so, well let's hope you keep your flawless record!'

'I- alright then, are you sure your feeling alright?'

James got down on one knee (like Sirius had told him to do hours before) and pulled out a small gold ring with an emerald crystal in the center, matching Lily's eyes perfectly.

'Lillian Evans.. will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?'

Lily gasped and opened her mouth to answer James, but slipped on the ice dance floor and fell into the lake.

'LILY!' James yelled, and dived into the lake head first, leaving the forgotten emerald ring to fall out of his hand and sink to the depths of the lake.

Lily surfaced before James, coughing and spluttering, looking up at the ice dance floor trying to spot her supposed fianceé but saw nothing. Panicking Lily, started to sink deeper into the water, before feeling a strong hand wrap around her stomach and drag her back to the dance floor.

James hoisted Lily up onto the dance floor and waited for her to stop coughing, before diving back down to fetch the ring, but got no further than a few meters before running out of air and re-surfacing. Swearing loudly after his fifth try, James swam back to Lily, but stayed in the water. Lily crawled over to James and offered him a pearly white hand, which James refused.

'Lily' James coughed, blinking back water droplets and staring up at Lily, 'Your ring.. I-I mean if you had chosen to accept it, I'm s-so sorry L-Lily!'

'James, any man who would create me an ice dance floor, buy me an emerald ring, dive head first into the lake to save me and then STILL try to take my hand in marriage can-'

'I'm s-sorry-'

'Can certainly have my hand in marriage, especially if his name is James Potter and happens to be the love of my life! James, I would love to be your bride!'

'I- really?'

'Of course! I'll admit I wasn't expecting this, as we're only 17! But I'll wait forever if I have to! I'll marry you here if I have to! I want nothing more to be Mrs James Potter!'

'I love you Lily Evans' James finally managed to splutter over the water, taking Lily's hand (which was still extended out to James) and kissed it.

'And I love you.'

After a few minutes of silence,

'Your ring Lily...'

'James it's alright, please don't try to- JAMES GET OUT OF THE WATER!' Lily screamed, pulling James from the water after spotting a greeny-black figure emerge from the water and advance on James.

'W-w-whats wrong?' James coughed, after swallowing a lot of water.

'LOOK!' Lily shrieked, pointing a pearly white finger at the green object (Lily and James were now quite pale, the water wasn't warm.)

James crawled forward and pushed Lily behind him, holding his wand steady at the creature, ready to defend Lily to the death.

The creature started screaming... James had heard that noise before.. MERPEOPLE! The merperson was holding a small ring in it's hand, one with a green shine to it. The merperson put the ring on the edge of the dance floor and pushed it towards James, who picked it up in shock before smiling at the merperson and mouthed a small thanks to it, which nodded, before disappearing back to the depths of the lake. James had encountered merpeople only once before, a few years ago, Sirius had chucked Remus in the lake and James was about to go in to get him out, before a merperson had thrown Remus meters from the lake, breaking Remus' arm, sending Sirius into fits of laughter for weeks.

Turning around after overcoming his shock, James turned to Lily and held out his hand. Lily took it after overcoming her shock and James slid the small ring onto her finger, it fit her perfectly, as if made for her. After admiring her ring for a few seconds, Lily launched herself on James and began kissing him madly, they're warmth beginning to melt the ice dance floor...

'Miss Evans! Your lips are blue!' James laughed, running a finger across her cold lips,

'As are yours Mr Potter!'

* * *

'Moony you've had it for ages! It's my turn!' 

'You just had the binoculars Padfoot, I haven't had them for five seconds yet!'

'Alright.. what are they doing now?'

'The merpeople returned his ring! Ohh and now they're kissing! Good old Prongs!'

'Lemmie see! Lemmie See!!! Awwwwwww cute! I told you he'd ask her!'

'Alright.. you win, heres your 10 stupid sickles.'

'Cha-Ching! Everyone wins tonight!

'Shhh Padfoot! You'll wake Wormtail!'

'Pfft, a meteor storm wouldn't wake that guy! Besides- aww Moony! They're dancing again!'

'Ok let's give them some privacy now Padfoot!'

'Nahh, you can go to sleep now if you want'

'Padfoot, leave them alone, give me the binoculars!'

'Fine. Goodnight!'

'Night.'

'Oi Moony?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you think they'll name their kid after me?'

'I sincerely doubt it.'

'What about James Padfoot Potter?'

'Dream on.'

'Fine, I shall... night!'

'Go to sleep Padfoot...'

* * *

'Hey Moony, do you recon they know they've been dancing for hours now?' 

'Who cares Padfoot?'

'Do you think they know we've been watching them?'

'Let's hope James never finds out. If he does, it was your idea.'

'Agreed.'

* * *

**I had a dream about this, I thought it was so sweet, so, here you are! From my brain to yours!**

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**

**Emmi-Chick**


End file.
